


Night

by Art Kosch (Koschei_B)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_B/pseuds/Art%20Kosch
Summary: ot3 sleeping together :)(Traditional Art)
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad/Yunan (Magi)
Kudos: 3





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> [based on nugget's poly art meme](https://twitter.com/mcnuggyy/status/1324505835393875968)  
> Can't think of anything other than magi... it's fun!   
> Anyway, one more quick-ish drawing of ot3


End file.
